The Captive And The Captivated
by The Unapologetic
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has worked hard all his life to get where he is now. He is feard where ever he goes wanted by many and envided by all but what will he do when a blonde dobe comes and tries to ruin all of that, is the hard working Uchiha being Captivated by this man.


Hello Guys I have decided to write a short story please review on what you think. ^_^

This was supposed to be a one shot but it's so long I have to make it into 3 chapters.

Pairings:SasuxNaru.

Warning:Yaoi boyxboy lemons oh yes there will be a lemon (rubs hands together with a evil grin)

Disclaimer : If Naruto were mine we'd get into a lot of trouble together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, hurry up you idiot-OW!" The brunette yelled.

" Will you be quiet! your gonna give our cover away" his companion said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry I forgot, but in my defense he is moving slowly".

"Hey what are you doing!? Are you trying to get us caught! Hurry it up we have to get back before anyone notices were gone."

The third person in the room was standing in the middle of the floor looking up at the high ceilings. He then walked over to the window to look out over the night view of the city from the 30th floor.

"Guys can you imagine if we had this kind of view to look at everyday we came into work, this place screams success and money so why...so why are they taking leaf away from us, a small tech company like us probably doesn't mean anything to them, so why take it" he asked.

The two looked at their friend knowing exactly how he felt, 3 months ago the head of Leaf tech told the small employment that they would be merging with another business but everyone knew that it was just a cover up, they knew that the 'Uchiha Corp' was trying to take them and add their company to their list of Concord companies. They had a reputation of putting a stop to threatening businesses.

Even though Leaf was small they were a well known company for their advanced technology skills. Anything you needed they could do, coding, firewalls, make viruses, hacking etc and that's what scared Uchiha Corp, which led them back to their current predicament sneaking into the very same establishment, to save their small company.

"Just give him a moment he's probably trying to grasp what we're about to do, who we could anger" the the dark haired boy said.

" What 'Just give him a moment' it was 'HIS' idea" he said walking over to the blonde. "Come on will ya. We have less than 30 minutes to get this virus into the mainframe then let it spread to do its business, then get back to the party before we get caught"

He dragged the blonde into a room with 10 computers pulled a out a chair, and pushed him into it, placing the floppy disk into his hands.

Growling to himself he mumbled a 'Fine' and got to work on hacking into the mainframe. A whole 15 minutes went by of silence except for the quiet hum of the desktop and the tapping sound from fingers hitting keys.

"Hey are you finished yet we've only got 9 minutes left" the brunette whispered.

"All...most...done...just a few more codes" the blonde said slowly.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what Kiba?"

"That! there it goes again I think it's footsteps" he said straining his ears to hear.

"Are you sure?" The dark haired man said.

"Hey he might actually hear something you know dogs have good hearing" the blonde said between snickers getting a glare from his brunette friend.

"Wait I hear it too! Aww Shit someone's coming Hurry up!"

"You guys go first I still have one more line then I'm finish" the blonde told them.

"No we're not leaving you behind!" The brunette said in a serious whisper.

" .Are Shikamaru take Kiba and get outta here I'll meet you guys at the party, now go!".

"Go!" He yelled whispered when they didn't move. Shikamaru looked like he was ready to argue but grabbed Kiba's wrist and pulled him from the room.

With one look over his shoulder he whispered a

"Be careful will ya" to his friend.

When he was finishing up the last code he heard footsteps coming in his direction he hit the eject button for the disk to shoot out, it was taking to long to come out the man felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

When the disk finally came out the man jumped up making his way for the door when he saw a older man in a janitor's uniform sweeping the floor of the office next door. When he was sure the janitor wasn't looking the blonde made a b line for the other door thanking the gods that it wasn't locked.

Stepping into the room he shut the door quietly and looked around the room it was a spacious office with a glass wall overlooking the city a big long desk that looked like five people could sit at it sat in front of the window he saw another door and thought that it was probably the office private bathroom.

In the corner there was a mini living room set with two chairs a couch and table 'wow I wonder what part this prick plays in this business to get a fancy office's like this' he said making his way over to the desk looking over the documents he came across a letter he read the first sentence.

" 'Dear Sasuke' Sasuke? Sasuke? why does that name sound so familiar" the blonde man didn't have much time to think because a voice caught his attention.

"Can I Help You?" came a smooth velvety voice laced with annoyance and anger.

The blonde spun around so fast it caused some of the papers to fly off the desk "Who are you?"

In the dim light coming from the bathroom which explains where the man came from he could see a eyebrow raise up "That should be my question, Why are you in my Office Dobe?"

'Dobe did...did he just call me a DOBE " Don't call me that Teme!"

"I'll call you whatever I want. Now answer my question why are you in my office" he said angrily.

"I didn't know it was your office, how was I suppose to know it was your office anyway " he snapped.

"Seriously?" The man said. The blonde nodded his head his eyes never leaving the man even as he made his way over to the wall flipping a switch he could hear the sound of a curtain being drawn and only assumed it was covering the glass wall behind him the man then flipped another switch and the office was flooded with light the blonde closed his eyes too the sudden brightness.

"You wanna know how?" he heard the man say then there was a soft click a low creek of a door. When the blonde opened his eyes he saw the man who was naked, save the towel around his waist had water dripping from his hair, he could see the man pointing at something when he shifted his eyes to look he froze in horror at what he saw.

A black door with white writing that said 'Sasuke Uchiha CEO'.

'Sasuke... that's why his name sounded so familiar he's the CEO of Uchiha Corp' he thought 'Oh crap and this is 'HIS' office and I'm in it, with a very suspicious disk in my hand, oh shit! I'm so done for'.

Sasuke looked at the blonde man and smirked at the realization on his face " Hn. Now that you know who I am answer my question .You?" He bit out.

'Oh Crap' The blonde thought 'Think man think he's staring at you just say something or do anything' "Ahhh Gomen, Gomen I'm sorry, it's embarrassing really I was downstairs at the reception party and got fascinated with the beautiful building and...I got lost"

A dark eyebrow raised "You got lost" he stated.

"Yea I know right embarrassing" while the man was distracted he took that moment to walk past him and make an escape while slipping the disk into his back pocket "Well Uchiha-san I'll just get outta your hair I hope you have a nice evening sorry for intruding good night"

The blonde thought he made it out but was stopped by a hand on his elbow "Oi! Dobe you said 'you got lost' right?" he stated.

The blonde was confused as to why the Uchiha grabbed him "Yes. Why do you ask?" He said "don't call me that!" he added as an afterthought.

The raven haired man just smirked at him "Because I was just wondering how'd you get lost in a whole30 floor building with index on each floor" he paused "And if you're lost wouldn't you go 'down' not 'up' " he stressed.

"Im surprised security didn't stop you with that bright dyed hair of yours" the younger man didn't know whether to be insulated or panic at the fact that the Uchiha might have found him out or that he called his hair dyed, so he settled for both "My hair is natural not dyed you teme" he said in a loud shaky voice.

"What are you doing here, what is your name?" he asked the younger man.

He looked up at the taller man for he towered over the blonde "That's none of your business really".

"None of my business? Look here Dobe" the blonde's eyebrow twitched at the insult he felt his back hit the wall and watched in horror as the man closed the door and locked it shut.

"It is my business for 1)This is MY company. 2) This is MY office. 3) I have reasons to believe you are in here for suspicious reasons. So I'll ask you again What are you doing here and what is your name?" He said while pushing the blonde into the wall.

The blonde flinched as the wall rubbed the back of his head roughly "Ouch that hurts get off me or I'll scream you bastard "

He was meet with a smirk as his answer "Go right ahead this room is soundproof no one's going to hear you" the blonde glared at the man he yelped in surprise as he felt a hand on his back side.

"You pervert let go of my ass" he said struggling out of the man's grasp when he was free he stepped out of the man's reach.

"Sure no problem. I have what I want anyway" he said raising his hand to show a floppy disk. The blonde looked at the disk in horror 'That can't possibly be, that's not my' he thought to himself frantically patting and searching through his pockets.

Finding nothing he looked back at the disk paleing as he read the words in the corner "Leaf Property?" He heard.

He looked to see the confused look on the man's face 'wait this bastard he-he doesn't even remember the company he's 'merging' with' came the thought while a look of realization dawned across the Uchiha's face.

"Why are you in possession of this property and if it is leaf property what were you using it for?" He asked.

'Oh shit I'm so gonna hear this from Tsunade' narrowing his eyes at the blonde Sasuke pulled the man by his arm dragging him to the couch throwing him down on it "Don't Move!" Was all he heard while he righted himself.

"Ha like hell I'll listen to you teme" he mumbled.

Getting up he walked over to the door only to have someone grab his arm again. Turning around he was surprised to see the Uchiha standing behind him 'How'd he get dressed so fast'

"What'd you do step in a machine and your clothes just appeared on you?"

Ignoring the blonde he just opened the door and pulled or more like dragged him out the office down the hall to another door.

Knocking once he stepped in with the blonde right in tow "Yo Sasuke what brings you to my office"

The blonde heard looking around the Uchiha bastard he saw a pale man with white hair sitting behind a desk. His office was big but not nearly as big as Sasuke's.

"Who's the hot blonde" he peered around Sasuke to look at said blonde.

"Suigetsu I need you to check this disk out" the raven said while tossing the desk to the man with a flick of his wrist, while at the same time throwing the blonde into a chair in front of the desk.

"Why not check it on your own?"

"Because that's why I hired you, you are head of my IT team so inform me about this technology " he commanded.

The silver head man rolled his eyes mumbling "You're such a bastard" under his breath.

Deciding to ignore the smart remark he let the man get to work "Umm can I leave?" The third occupant in the room asked.

"No you'll sit there and wait and if there's nothing of relevance then you're free to go" the blonde sighed in relief.

"But if he finds the faintest trace of anything...well let's just let your mind fill in the blanks"

Staring at the Uchiha with his mouth hung open in shock he snapped his mouth shut and faced forward and waited.

"Hmm well,well,well what do we have here" the man said.

"What? What did you find?" The raven asked as he got up to walk behind the older man to peer over his shoulder.

"Well I found nothing actually" the blonde sighed in relief "But there's this pop up that keeps coming onto the screen"

"What kind?"

"Well at first glance it looks like a normal pop up but in my years of experience in being a IT, I've learned to look at things differently. If a pop up appears on your screen what's the first thing you do?"

The raven thought about it "I don't know,exit it off the screen?" he answered.

"Right and that's were you mess up with this one. I was looking through the system already and this didn't show up until about 30 minutes ago so I've been trying to go through the systems to find out where it came from"

"Now back to the pop up itself I personally don't click on them at all, the normal person would though and that's where the problem comes in. Once someone clicks on it a virus spreads and starts attacking the system, looks pretty serious to whoever made this is a evil genius they also had full intentions of destroying this company quick and painful"

The Uchiha looked at him and began to think "Can you get it out I have a company to run and employees to work this problem needs to be fixed"

Nodding his head in agreement Suigetsu began to work "I can try but if I'm right it's not as simple as it seems"

The gray haired man typed something on his keyboard and his screen began to move numbers,letters, different windows of codes going back and forth. After about 30 minutes he leaned back in his chair.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatient.

"It's a no go if I tamper with it and put in the wrong codes I could very well wipe our whole system resulting in losing everything we have stored in our files"

"Even our backup storage?!"

"Even our backup storage. Whoever did this has a serious bone to pick with you and judge by this coding you need their exact passwords, also one more thing" he paused he looked up at Sasuke

"The longer it sits in our system it will self-destruct and do what it was programed to do anyway"

"Dammit!" The raven yelled Slamming his fist on the desk. Just when things were starting to go in his favor everything was going perfect he was close to proving to his hard to please father that he could take a shitty company like this and make it thrive under his control like the true Uchiha he was.

During his musing he noticed a movement out the corner of his eye looking to the left quickly he came face to face with the blonde man he met earlier. He was sitting there with a bored look on his face elbow on the chairs arm and chin leaning on his fist like he had some place better to be.

'Hmph' sure he can act like that, his hard work wasn't doing down the drain in less than half an hour so of course he could sit there like his life was fine and fucking dandy 'I wasn't having this pro-' then it snapped in his head the whole reason he came to see his head of IT. He met a stranger in his office who claimed to have gotten 'lost' with a suspicious disk in his possession.

Once the wheels started turning they wouldn't stop he was thinking in over time and by the time he he was halfway through his thoughts he was staring at the man with his most coldest Uchiha glare.

The blonde could feel the temperature dropping in the room to a dangerous low when he felt eyes boring into the side of his face he turned in that direction...boy was that a bad mistake.

"You!" The Uchiha growled coming around the desk towards the unsuspecting man.

"MM-Me?" He asked pointing towards himself while blinking.

When the Uchiha reached out for him he grab a fist full of shirt. Pulling the blonde to his face he stared into aqua blue eye's. "What the fuck! Did you do!?"

Staring at the older man like he was some psycho the blonde put a finger in his ear turning it a few times looking away from the glowering man.

"I have no clue as in (1)what your talking about" he said pulling his finger out. The next thing he knew his back was slammed into a wall hard, looking up when he finally caught his breath he was met with the coldest red eyes ever 'They're so red...like...blood'

"Listen, hear you damn imbecile. Let's get one thing straight right now I have worked hard to make this company into what it is and I Will Not! let a Fucking Dimwit! Mess it up"

"So you're going to tell me how to fix this before you're 10 feet under"

The blonde stared at the man with a blank expression "Huh, doesn't feel good to know some jackass is tearing your company down, Does it? DOES IT!?"

When the man didn't reply he continued "Well guess what, fuck you! This company and every last piece of shit employee you have working for you"

"Ouch" Suigetsu muttered.

"You haven't the slightest clue as in how it feels when all your hard work is stolen from you, how could you, you've had everything given to you on a silver fucking platter! Daddy's little boy finally understands the tribulations of hard work"

"Oh shit!" Suigetsu said "He-Hey kid you might wan-"

"You'll only be second rate to your brother anyway so I don't know why you're trying so hard" he said angrily.

Suigetsu jumped out his seat and started towards the door.

"Sit down Suigetsu"

"Nu uh Sasuke, I'm not writing a witness statement for a murder re-"

"SIT DOWN!" He yelled.

Suigetsu paused and stared then turned around to get back to his desk mumbling the whole way 'You jackasses are gonna stop cutting me off'

Turning back to the blonde he smirked his eyes showing no emotion "You seem to think you know so much about me but I know little to nothing about you"

"I feel as if there's a big piece missing here, but I can't seem to put a finger on it. Why is that?"

The raven continued to stare at him, his eyes going over every inch of his face thinking, calculating the blonde knew Sasuke Uchiha was a smart man and it wouldn't take long to put two and two together.

"You said 'Hard work stolen from you'? Tell me how have I stolen from you?"

When he received no reply from the blonde he through a thought out "Are you upset with the merge?"

"Tch 'Merge' that's the way you wanna put it"

"So you do work for leaf huh, then are you the one who created the virus?"

He just stared at the older man and said nothing.

"Did you do it alone?"

Silence.

Blowing a deep breath out Sasuke started to lose his patients. 'This idiot won't say a word. He probably won't even say a word if I threaten him with death or the police. He's probably the type of good guy that's quick to defend someone, even put his li-'

Before the young Uchiha could finish his thought an idea clicked in his head like someone flipped a switch.

Turning back to look at the boy he smirked like like a evil villain about to commit a crime. The blond shivered from the look the Uchiha was giving him.

"Wha-What?"

"Well since you don't want to talk I'll just have to call in a emergency meeting with Leaf company and the president because there's no way you could've snuck in here by yourself kid and while I'm at it I run the security tapes back and get frame by frame pictures of your little companies and have them take the fall for it"

"Not to mention I'll make every Leaf employee's life a living hell" he seethed

The boy blinked with horror on his face 'No! no no no. He can't do that'

He let the boy go, turning his back he began to walk away "You're free to go. I'll see you Monday morning for that meeting"

When he said that the blonde started to have an inner battle with himself he couldn't believe how things turned out, as Shikamaru would say it was becoming quite 'Troublesome' it was his fault, his idea and everyone was going to have to suffer because of him. He couldn't let that happen and hadn't he said something about the police".

'Shika's got a wife and newborn at home, and Kiba's getting married in 6 months how could he let them go to jail because of his mistake!'

When he came back from his thinking he heard the Uchiha speaking as he was walking away.

"-Free to go. I'll see you Monday morning for that meeting"

'Huh?'

"No! Wait!" He said running after the Uchiha and grabbing onto his arm and stared up at him.

Sasuke looked at the blonde hanging on his arm wide blue eyes showing fear staring up at him. Those eyes sent a shiver down the Uchiha's spine but he just brushed it off at just being touched, he hated physical contact unless really necessary.

"Please no it was me! Ok! Please don't do anything to them it was all me. Ok?! Please just don't" he sobbed sliding down to the floor.

'Got'em'

"Get up first"

The blonde did as he was told and stood up in front of the Uchiha ready for anything.

"Are you willing to do whatever I say to save your friends"

The blonde hesitated "Well?"

The blonde nodded his agreement "Very good. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

_TCATC_

"Where the hell is that damn brat at he should be here" the blonde woman yelled angrily.

Kiba flinched when he heard his boss yell. He looked over to Shikamaru who was uncharacteristically shivering next to him and frankly he couldn't blame the guy. Tsunade was a very scary woman standing at 5'6 mid length blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and a rack for days but her beauty did nothing for her HORRIBLE temper. She could stop a whole freaking army if need be by herself.

She was extremely cool, She'd be one of the very first people to come to your rescue in any situation. It was just if you had the balls to come to her and admit you're wrong and right about now they were extremely in the wrong.

"Oh my God Shika what are we going to do?" he asked the man.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but i don't have a plan i'm completely stuck. I mean this is Tsunade we are talking about and if it has anything to do with Naruto she just might kill us'

"But we have to say something man, seriously its been over 15 minutes and he still hasn't come down something could've happened man" Kiba started to sound panicked.

Shikamaru sighed deeply "You're right. We have to tell her"

They walked over towards a fuming Tsunade who was currently yelling about blonde idiots.

"Ts-Tsunade, ah we have something we need to tell you" Kiba mumbled.

The busty blonde woman turned towards him and waited. He looked at her and swallowed loudly. When he didn't say anything she started to get impatient.

"Well what did you want to say idiot, hurry up and spill it, As you can see i'm dealing with a crisis y-"

"NARUTO snuck upstairs!" he shouted

She blinked at him for a second "What? What?!"

The two man flinched when she shrieked "H-He snuck upstairs and we helped him, he was upset that the Uchiha was taking away the company from you and felt that it wasn't right, so he made a virus and tried to input it into the company's main frame" the shaggy brunette said.

"Yea and it's been almost an hour since. He hasn't come down and we haven't heard from him" Shikamaru explained.

"That damn idiot!" she exclaimed "Shizune! Find out the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha"

"Already on it Ma'am, it seems he hasn't made an appearance for the night some say he has been in his office finishing up paperwork since this morning Ma'am" said a brunette women standing to the right and behind Tsunade, she was Tsunade's assistant. She was always near her boss with a laptop in tow.

"Dammit! Shizune is it possible for you to hack into the company's security footage and find that Knuckleheaded idiot?!"

Shizune didn't even reply she started typing away on her laptop and scanning the screen with her eyes, five minutes later they heard her gasp loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

She turned the laptop around for them to see. When they looked at the screen they were shocked to see there blonde friend being dragged by the Uchiha down a hallway.

"Oh no! Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

Kiba balled his fist up in anger "Damn I knew we shouldn't have left him but he was being too stubborn"

"Wait that hallway looks like….The main entrance he's trying to leave we have to hurry" Tsunade said running out the ballroom's door.

They all ran after there boss into the main hallway just in time to see the Uchiha pulling Naruto into the hallway.

"Uchiha! You wait one goddamn minute" Tsunade said.

The said man stopped and smirked when he saw the busty blonde "Ah Tsunade-san how can I help you today" he asked kindly.

"How can you help me?!" She said angrily "You can help me by explaining why exactly are you dragging my employee!?"

He showed a look of surprise "Oh you mean him?" He asked yanking the blonde man between them.

"Yes him! Naruto Uzumaki you have less than 2 seconds to tell me why in THE hell you are coming from upstairs when you're supposed to be downstairs"

The blonde flinched when his boss started angry talking at him 'talking' not shouting, she hated when she was accused of shouting..even though she was BUT that wasn't the point the point was he had a very angry Tsunade 'Talking' in his face and a bastard Uchiha smirking behind his back.

"Ba-" he started

"Shut up your time is up. I don't wanna know I ALREADY KNOW!"

"Ouch!" Naruto shouted when a fisted connected to his head.

"What were you thinking, this isn't what I wanted I wanted you to use this as an advantage when you take over. With your skill and the Uchiha Company backing you, you could take this business father then I could ever dream of doing"

"Baa-chan"

"Save it Naruto, Iam very disappointed in you right now" she said cutting him off "That goes to you two as well" she finished in the same sentence.

The Uchiha who stayed silent through the whole ordeal watched has the blonde dropped his head ashamed "Hn" he said with a smirk.

"Tsunade-san as much as I am enjoying this little public display of affection I have somewhere very important to be"

Snapping her head back to the forgotten raven she stood straight up "Yes 'ahem' excuse me. I apologize for my subordinates foolish behavior. If you would kindly release him I'll be more than happy to take him off your hands" she stated

The Uchiha once again snatched the blonde out of Tsunade's reach. The woman stared at him in shock "What" she started before she was cut off.

"You see instead of me pressing charges this man has decided to do whatever it is I ask of him to keep his fellow employees out of jail" the three standing behind Tsunade gasped in shock.

"YOU SON OF A-" Kiba shouted Stepping forward when Tsunade put an arm out stopping him.

"Uchiha you don't need to do that. We can have a discussion in your office Monday morning about the punishment. There's no need to involve the police or to do whatever it is you have planned for Naruto"

"There was no harm done and I sure they are very sorry for the trouble they caused"

"Hmph speak for you self" Kiba mumbled earning a smack from Shikamaru.

"Hn that sounds nice, but I like my original idea a whole lot better, so if you'd excuse us I have something very important to take care of" he said walking away while dragging the blonde behind him

Naruto threw an apologetic look over his shoulder to his friends until he was dragged from sight.

They all stood there shocked and completely bewildered.

"Ts-Tsunade is he going to be okay?" The shaggy brunette asked.

"Yea he's Naruto after all and I'll be there to help him too. Don't worry I'll get our Knucklehead back"

_TCATC_

Okay I finished the first chapter yayy two stories in a weekend.

I promise when this finish I'll finish My Family's Secret it's only 3 or 4 chapters left of it and I'm prolonging the ending but I'll get it done.

Leave your thoughts and any questions you want answered.

Until next time.


End file.
